


Blindly Impatient

by tadashi_intensifies



Series: The Adventures of KuroKen, Junko, and Friends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a good boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mild Smut, akaashi has horrible eyesight, bokuaka are just horny losers, bokuto has a lot of pet names for akaashi, but junko keeps it rated pg!!, things get a bit steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: He lifted his hand and without thinking, slapped Keiji’s ass which resulted in a loud ‘SMACK’. He had underestimated the strength of his hand and had slapped Keiji with the same power he exerted whenever he spiked a volleyball.Ah, shit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Adventures of KuroKen, Junko, and Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002819
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Blindly Impatient

Koutarou had always been a patient man. 

For as long as he could remember, he had always been that kind of friend who'd wait for you right outside your cubicle even when you're taking a god-awful hard, long shit— _Tetsurou! Are you done? I heard a small splash. And it sounded like a big one, congrats. (Shut the fuck up, Koutarou, you asshole! Can you like, leave?)_ — and geez, his patience was both a blessing and a curse to his friends. 

Koutarou had always been a patient man. 

He was the kind of child who would walk in step with his grandparents even if he had the ability to walk like five times faster than them. Hell, even now as an adult, he still had the tendency to walk in step with his grandmother whenever they went to the mall or park together. 

Koutarou had always been a patient man.

He grew up to be that kind of person who would wait to eat until everyone had their own orders right in front of them in a restaurant. In addition to that, his order was almost _always_ the dish that arrived at the table first, but he was a patient man, so he would wait.

Koutarou had always been a pa—

 _Ah, fuck that._ Koutarou sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in a span of an hour as he stared at the only person who could make him impatient, the same person who had his heart, the same person who looked as impassive as ever.

The only thing that ruined his blank look was the fact that he was squinting like an old man who had dropped his eyeglasses.

"Keiji—" 

"What now, Koutarou?" 

"—you need to get—" 

"Nope. Be quiet, I'm trying to watch TV." 

"—glasses! Keiji, sweetheart, you need glasses, like right now!" Koutarou exploded, staring incredulously at his boyfriend who just stared—no, _squinted_ —right back at him. 

Keiji slowly lifted up his hand that was holding a glass of orange juice with a smug look on his face. 

"You know what kind of glasses I meant, Keiji," Koutarou rolled his eyes when his pretty boyfriend stubbornly shook his head. 

_He's so in-denial, the poor thing._ Koutarou scowled, watching Keiji turn back to face the television, still squinting at the screen. 

It’s been over a year since Koutarou realized that his boyfriend’s usual hooded eyes was something caused by him not being able to see.

For years, since high school, Keiji has needed eyeglasses. Yet for some reason, he was so in-denial about his poor eyesight. They’ve been having this argument for two weeks now. It just kept going the same way, Koutarou would insist that Keiji needed glasses and the latter would deny his poor eyesight. Then the argument would escalate into some other issue that either one would bring up. Worst of all is the fact that for the past two weeks, they haven’t had sex. Two weeks of no sex, in Koutarou’s opinion, woud just make the tension grow more and more.  
  
Which was why when there was one argument that was so bad Koutarou decided to ask Tetsurou for advice. Of all people, it was Tetsurou.

He could’ve asked anyone else. Anyone would’ve been better than Tetsurou. 

But nope, he had to ask Tetsurou, because he was his best friend.

And all Tetsurou could say was, “Maybe he’s scared? You know Keiji, he’s a pussy. And about the sex… well, it sucks to be you. Oh! Now that we’re on the topic, have I ever told you how lucky I am to have Kenma as a boyfriend. He gives great hea–”

Koutarou didn’t get to hear the rest because he had finally hung up on the idiot.

So, as Tetsurou had mentioned, Keiji could be scared. But to be completely honest, Koutarou wasn’t sure if he just had a fear of optometrists, like how some people were scared to go to the dentist. Or maybe Keij was scared because thought he would look ugly in glasses.

 _Which he won’t._ Koutarou was so sure of that. Keiji could wear a dick costume and he would still be able to look as gorgeous as ever.

Now… _now_ , Koutarou had a genius plan. One that won’t involve any escalation in arguments. One that won’t involve in sex bans. One that won’t involve anyone being kicked out of the bedroom and result in him sleeping on the couch because _Koutarou, I’m mad at you. You called me a blind mouse a while ago._

He had come up with an effective plan.

It was one that would surely prove that he was right in the end, one that would deem him victorious in the fight against the blind man.

He pursed his lips and nodded to himself confidently, silently praising himself for the great pep talk before tapping Keiji’s shoulder. Slowly, Keiji very hesitantly turned to face him.

Despite being in a relationship with Akaashi Keiji for five years now, his heart still had a tendency to beat three times faster every time those pretty green eyes looked straight into his soul. 

But nope, Koutarou internally shook his head, now was not the time to praise and admire Keiji. It was time to be an annoying asshole who would make his boyfriend see that, well, he couldn’t see.

“Keiji, can you read what that says?” Koutarou pointed at the small post-it note on the corkboard, right above the television, where he had written the place of his next volleyball match and the time. “Please, sweetheart?” He added with a sweet smile on his face.

"Why should I?" Keiji scowled, squinting at the small post-it note. 

Despite his calm exterior, Koutarou could feel his hesitance. 

"Just do it, babe."

"I don't wanna," Keiji's scowl evolved into a small pout, a pout that made Koutarou's heart go soft.

But now was not the time to become a soft boyfriend, now was the time to prove to Keiji that he was right all along!

"Oh! I see what this is, you're just scared that you won't be able to read that." He teased, watching the way Keiji scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm not scared!" His boyfriend exclaimed loudly before taking a sip from his juice.

"Then just read it, babe."

"Fine!"

A few seconds passed before Koutarou sighed again when he realized how hard Keiji was squinting at the note.

"We don't have all day, love."

"Uh, Tokyo—" 

"Keiji, you doofus. Tokyo isn't written anywhere there." 

"I-I was just testing you. And, um… you’re a doofus, too! A doofus with ugly handwriting!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, continue, sweetheart.”

“Um, v-volleyball…" 

"Volleyball?" 

"Shit, uh… I mean–" 

"I'm teasing, baby. Yes, the word volleyball's written there." 

"Screw you, Bokuto-san," The obvious, but very in-denial, blind man muttered harshly before looking back at the post-it.

The fact that he had called Koutarou 'Bokuto-san' scared him. He was only called that whenever Keiji was either mad, annoyed, or very frustrated at him. 

And in this situation, Koutarou guessed that it was all of the above. 

"Volleyball… match! Volleyball match on," Keiji squinted even more and leaned forward on his seat. 

"Keiji, don't hurt yourself," Koutarou chuckled, rubbing his lover's back soothingly when he received an angry hiss. 

After a few seconds of staring at the note, Keiji rolled his eyes with a small pout on his gorgeous face before he turned to face Koutarou, “I can’t read the rest,” He mumbled quietly. 

Koutarou couldn’t help the teasing smirk that spread across his face, “I’m sorry, what was that?” He leaned into Keiji, cupping the side of his ear.

“I said, I can’t read the rest, asshole!” Keiji grumbled, hitting Koutarou’s arm lightly.

Koutarou tried to hide his smile, he really did try, but his efforts were useless. He could already feel the big taunting grin spread across his face without his permission.

“And…? What do you need?” He raised a brow teasingly, still staring at Keiji’s beautiful pouting lips.

“Eyeglasses,” He muttered quietly.

Koutarou gently pecked his lover's lips before laughing loudly, "You'd look so good in glasses."

"Bokuto-san, please shut up." 

"Oh, come on. It's true." 

"I'll look like an ugly duckling or something." 

"Hey! Ducklings are cute. I can imagine it already, you'd look so cute!”

"Shut up."   
  
  
  


"Holy shit, you look hot," Koutarou stated loudly when Keiji came home the next day with glasses— _Finally!_ —perched on his cute little face. 

And it was true, Keiji did look ten times hotter now that he was wearing glasses and wasn’t squinting. The frame he chose was perfect for the shape of his head and _oh, my God… his eyes._

His eyes just stood out now. Koutarou has always found Keiji’s eyes so pretty, but now… _now_ , it’s a hundred times more gorgeous.

Keiji gave him _the look_ . The one that said _Koutarou, I hate you so much. How dare you do this to me? I can’t believe I love you._

"So?" He drawled out teasingly. "How is my changed man? You can finally see without squinting like a senior citizen. How does that privilege feel?" 

Keiji rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the couch. He cuddled up to Koutarou’s side before muttering, “I didn’t know how much I’ve been squinting before until the guard downstairs asked me with a very very shocked look on his face, _‘Akaashi-san? I didn’t know your eyes were green-ish blue!’_ ”

“Oh, my God!” Koutarou busted out laughing as he comically slapped his right knee. He immediately sobered up when he felt Keiji’s heated glare burning through the side of his face.

“Do you find this funny, Koutarou?” He asked with a raised brow, pursing his pretty lips. An expression similar to one of a mother scolding her mischievous children was plastered on his face, but there was also a playful glint in his wonderful eyes.

“Sweetheart, I find everything you do funny,” Koutarou admitted, laughing when Keiji hit his face with the red couch pillow. Keiji, too, ended up laughing when Koutarou threw another pillow right at his face, which resulted in his new glasses being thrown off.

“Shit, Keiji. I’m so sorry,” Koutarou yelped, when his beautiful boyfriend bent down to retrieve his eyeglasses and the pillow that had also fallen.

 _Oh, look at that beautifully shaped ass,_ Koutarou thought as Keiji bent down. He lifted his hand and without thinking, slapped Keiji’s ass which resulted in a loud _‘SMACK’._ He had underestimated the strength of his hand and had slapped Keiji with the same power he exerted whenever he spiked a volleyball.

 _Ah, shit. Keiji either loved or hated that_ , Koutarou internally signed the moment he heard the _‘SMACK’._

He opened his mouth to apologize the moment he heard the sound, but immediately closed it shut when he realized that a soft moan had exited from his lover’s mouth.

“ _Ah!_ Kou, what did you do that for?” A very flushed Keiji faced him, biting his lower lip like the hottie he was. Keiji had that dark look in his eyes, the same look he had whenever Koutarou pleasured him.

 _My Keiji is a hottie and cutie_ , Koutarou mentally agreed with himself as he watched his boyfriend proceed to straddle his lap, planting his perky ass right on his cock. Koutarou immediately felt the effects of his lover’s actions when his member hardened under Keiji’s lustful expression. All the while still wearing the glasses that made him a thousand times hotter.

“Koutarou,” Keiji started with a breathy moan as he grinded his ass against Koutarou’s clothed cock. “We haven’t done it in weeks.” 

“We can change that,” Koutarou whispered before groping his boyfriend’s ass and kissing his beautiful lips.

Their lips moved against each other in a clumsy and desperate manner. They kissed as if they hadn’t felt one another in years. Their tongues moved in sync, in a very sensual yet messy manner. Koutarou groaned loudly into the kiss when Keiji started moving his hips in a motion that felt beyond amazing. Keiji’s hip movement was just something else. Koutarou was sure that if he wanted, he could cum just by the sensation of Keiji moving his hips against him.

Keiji whimpered when Koutarou sank a hand into his hair, fisting it around a couple of strands and aggressively pulled in a way that he knew Keiji enjoyed.

And judging by the loud moan he received, he did like it a lot.

“Koutarou,” Keiji moaned the moment they pulled apart from their heated make-out session. “Koutarou, baby… More– I want _more_. Give me more, please,” He whined desperately, grinding his cock against Koutarou’s thick thigh before he tugged at the bottom of his shirt. 

Koutarou wasn’t one to deny his lover’s wishes, so he did. He gave him more.

  
  
  
  


“ _Oh!_ That–I… It felt good, felt so good. More, please. _More_ ,” Keiji moaned when Koutarou had finished Stage One of giving him more.

One of the many things he absolutely loved about Keiji was how needy and whiny he got whenever things got a bit steamy. His moans would go from quiet and choppy, as if he was trying to control his voice, then it would become breathy and whiny in a very sexy way because he wanted more. And lastly, his moans would just turn really loud and it would just pour out uncontrollably like water from a broken faucet.

 _Ah, shit._ Koutarou thought when he felt himself getting harder just by the thought of having Keiji writhing and squirming beneath him.

Koutarou paused to observe the evidence of what he had done to his lover. Keiji was now laying down on the couch, his head propped up on the red pillow like the pillow prince he usually was.

The skin around his nipples had turned a light shade of pink because of all the sucking and pinching Koutarou had done. His lips were swollen and glazed with saliva, Koutarou’s were probably the same, too.

His hair was messy and it was clear that he loved the feeling of having it pulled. His eyes…

 _God, his eyes,_ Koutarou admired his gorgeous, lust-filled eyes that were still behind his glasses. When Keiji made a movement to remove his glasses just three minutes ago, Koutarou immediately stopped him because _I think it’s some sort of kink now. (That’s… That’s actually understandable, Kou.)_

Koutarou reached down to continue on with Stage Two of giving him more, which was to plant hickeys all over his boyfriend’s smooth skin.

Keiji moaned as Koutarou sucked hard on the skin right below his ear and from there, trailed his lips lower and lower until–

_Meow!_

“What the fuck!” Keiji and Koutarou both jumped apart when they heard a familiar voice coming right from the doorway.

And there stood a scowling Tetsurou who held both Junko and a spare key in his hands.

Koutarou felt a mixture of frustration, anger, and sadness. All he wanted was to get it on with his hot boyfriend in peace! But now, now fucking Tetsurou and–

 _Oh, Junko’s here too!_ All of Koutarou’s previous emotions were instantly wiped away when he finally came to his senses and saw Junko’s cute fluffy tail and cute little face that could instantly bring joy into other people’s lives… except maybe Keiji’s and Tetsurou’s, since they both _apparently_ hated the cat.

“Kuroo-san! I–Uh, what are you doing here? I mean, why are you here?” Keiji managed to utter as Koutarou hurried around the living room to grab their discarded clothes that had somehow ended up behind the couch. Koutarou threw Keiji’s shirt at him and he hurriedly put it on. Koutarou groaned when he realized that his own shirt had somehow ended up beneath the couch.

“You horny losers told me that you could babysit Junko today,” Tetsurou stated before reluctantly putting the cat down. “You better not do anything dirty in front of him. Okay, Junko… you behave, okay? I'll be back soon.” He quietly told the cat who just continued to stare up at him.

Koutarou blinked at the tone his best friend’s voice held.

Tetsurou was supposed to hate Junko, but is that…

“Is that fatherly love I hear, Tetsurou?” Koutarou smirked as he stood up straight and out of habit, puffed out his chest proudly. He had momentarily forgotten that he was still shirtless.

“Ew, what? No!” Tetsurou exclaimed, shaking his head aggressively which made Koutarou think for a moment that his head could fly off.

Keiji rolled his eyes and Koutarou chuckled before bending down to pet Juko’s cute little head when the cat had walked over to him, adorably purring.

“Alright, I’m leaving. You guys can have sex later,” Tetsurou assured when he noticed Keiji’s glare. “Oh, nice glasses, Keiji,” He winked.

“Fuck y–”

“Oh, would you look at the time. Kenma’s waiting for me, bye!” Was the last thing Tetsurou said before Koutarou heard the slam of the front door.

“Kou,” Keiji whined helplessly when Junko decided to sprawl himself across Keiji’s lap.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Koutarou muttered a half-assed apology.

Sure, he was sad that he couldn’t continue what he started with Keiji, but Junko’s just so cute!

The small feline loved him, but for some reason, also loved Keiji more. Even though Keiji despised cats.

“I wanted to fuck,” Keiji pouted childishly before he reluctantly patted Junko’s stomach and wrinkled his nose adorably. “And he smells bad.”

Koutarou chuckled, “Keiji, it’s just for a few hours.”

“I hate him."

“Who? Tetsurou or Junko?”

Keiji was silent for a moment, which meant he was thinking quite deeply about it. 

“Tetsurou, he’s an asshole. A pain in the ass,” He finally said, nodding to himself.

Koutarou sighed fondly, amused at the look of distaste his lover had on his face.

“If it makes you feel better,” Koutarou started, pinching Keiji’s chin so he had no other choice but to look at him. “Later, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. All you have to do is play nice.” 

Keiji’s cheeks showed a dark shade of red. “Do you really mean that?” He whispered, getting excited.

Koutarou nodded his head, admiring the beauty right in front of him.

Keiji finally giggled excitedly before standing up–Junko, too stood up to follow him, and practically skipped over happily to where they had some toys for whenever Junko came over.

 _Ah, so cute!_ Koutarou imagined himself squeezing Keiji’s flushed cheeks as he giggled.

“Come on, Junko! Let’s play nice so I can be fucked into oblivion later,” Keiji winked flirtatiously at Koutarou who just smiled at the clear joy written all over his lover’s face. 

And best of all, he was still wearing his eyeglasses!

_God, Akaashi Keiji with eyeglasses was such a beautiful sight._  
  


Koutarou had always been a patient man. He would wait for almost anyone and anything.

But right now, as he watched his lover lick his swollen lips, he couldn’t wait until he was alone with Keiji.

**Author's Note:**

> whew,, i didnt plan for this fic to turn out to be so dirty, but here we are lmao. I also got a bit carried away so heh enjoy the 3000+ words ig
> 
> I’m enjoying this series sm omg,, like it’s just so fun to create different scenarios and i really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it!!
> 
> In case y’all wanna know, I already have a plan for the next part of this series buuuuut i haven’t written much of it yet so idk when it’s coming out,, but most probably by the end of the month or early december!! ((i cant believe 2020’s almost over yikes))
> 
> EDIT (12/09): so im rlly swamped with schoolwork rn, so the earliest i'll probably be able to put up the next part of the series is dec 19 or so :<
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you left a kudos or comment, or maybe even both 👉👈 ehe 
> 
> Thank u all so much for reading <3!! 
> 
> hmu on my social media if u wanna:
> 
> twt: tadashiluvbot  
> tumblr: tadashi-intensifies  
> wattpad: purplie_jellybean


End file.
